Living the Dream
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Right after graduating in Enma University, Sena and the other former Devil Bats vanished without a trace from the American Football World. What could have happened to them? Where are they? Why did they disappear so suddenly? Read to find out what happens next. Set after their college life.


A/N: Yo! I watched Eyeshield 21 for the 3rd time and decided to read the manga to see how the series really ended. After finishing the manga, I just had the urge to write a story and this idea suddenly popped out of my mind. I really didn't want Eyeshield 21 to end like it did so I decided to make this one, for an ending that I wanted to happen. Sorry for the errors. I'm not really good in English. Enjoy reading!

"normal"

'_thoughts'_

WARNING: Some characters might be out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Tokyo, Japan

"Set! Hut!"

Kid holds the ball and prepares for passing the ball to Tetsuma.

"Tetsuma! Slant!"

Kid passed the ball successfully to Tetsuma.

"Okay. Practice is over everyone! Well done."

Everyone headed straight to the showers, took a bath and changed their clothes.

"Sakuraba, wanna join us to dinner?"

"Sure Kid-san. Who's coming?"

"Me, Tetsuma, you, Otawara, Banba and Akaba."

"Let's bring Shin too. Is that alright?"

"Of course. We've been on the same team for five years. Don't be too formal with me."

"Oh. Okay. I'll go get Shin."

Sakuraba turned to look for Shin but stopped when he saw Shin behind him.

"No need to look for me. Let's go."

"Alright! Let's go and eat! HAHAHAHA!"

Otawara kept on laughing till they got out of their locker room.

"So where do we eat?" Asked Kid.

"How about in Deimon's Yakiniku Finest?" Suggested Akaba.

"That's fine with me. It's been a long time since we last ate there."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Banba and went there.

While eating, they were talking about their practices, future matches, and their rivals.

"Yamato Takeru became quite a bigger threat than before. He's faster now."

Akaba pointed this out and everyone agreed except Shin.

"He may be faster now but still Kobayakawa Sena is faster than him."

Everyone was silent until the television and the news report stole their attention.

"It had been five years since the famous Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, disappeared from the American football world. After declining an offer to join a famous team in the X-League when he graduated college, his current location still remains unknown until now. According to our sources, at the same time he disappeared, his former teammates also vanished without a trace along with some other players they have competed with during their high school and college days. Are their disappearances connected or pure coincidence? Or did they simply decide to start living a normal life away from the American football world and fame? Tune in for more updates here in Sports News."

With that the Sports News ended and Sakuraba spoke.

"They have been missing for five years already. I wonder what happened to them. Last time we saw them was here five years ago during Sena and the others' graduation celebration. I still have a score to settle with Monta as the number one receiver in Japan."

Sakuraba stared at his hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Maybe they already decided to quit playing."

Everyone looked at Otawara with utter disbelief.

"That is impossible. You know they love playing football as much as we do." Sakuraba defended.

"Well, whatever reason they have for disappearing I don't give a damn about it. I want to face the best players in the world and they are part of those people. I really want to find them and drag them back to the field."

They stared at Akaba. This was new for them. This is the first time they saw Akaba like this.

There was silence after that but Kid decided to break it.

"Well, we can't find someone who doesn't want to be found. Besides, if Hiruma is with them, we have zero percent chance to find them. All we can do is hope they come back to the field to fight us or play with us, wait patiently and prepare for them by training ourselves to be the best."

They glanced at Kid and agreed. They decided that they will train harder and prepare for when they will come back to the field.

'_Eyeshield 21, I will win the next time we meet.' Thought Shin._

Meanwhile somewhere in America

"It had been five years since the famous Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena, disappeared from the American football world. After declining an offer to join a famous team in the X-League when he graduated college, his current location still remains unknown until now. According to our sources, at the same time he disappeared, his former teammates also vanished without a trace along with some other players they have competed with during their high school and college days. Are their disappearances connected or pure coincidence? Or did they simply decide to start living a normal life away from the American football world and fame? Tune in for more updates here in Sports News."

The television was then shut off.

"Keh."

"Don't you think it's about time, huh?"

"Not yet but it'll be soon. Two months. Be patient, damn shrimp."

"Fine."

"Hey you two! Dinner is ready. Come here and join us."

"Keh. You heard her. Come on before the others eat everything."

"Hai."

'_I guess we'd still have to wait. Two months, huh? I hope it'll pass by fast.'_

"Hey! Why are you still there? We already started eating. Hurry or we'll finish all these without you. Eat Max!"

"Hiiiiii! Save some for me!"

* * *

A/N: This is my first time making a Eyeshield 21 fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Review please? :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
